Love in a prison of glass
by sakura007
Summary: Harry Potter a battu Voldemort mais ses blessures l'obligent à se cacher pour un certain temps chez les Malefoys en compagnie de Lucius! HPLM
1. Chapter 1

**Bon, il faut d'abord que je vous explique que j'ai été privée d'internet et que l'inspiration ne me venant pas pour mes autres fics, j'ai décidé d'en écrire de nouvelles! En plus ça fait pas mal de temps que l'idée de faire un HP/LM me trottait dans la tête alors j'ai décidé d'en profiter! lol! J'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que je prends du plaisir à l'écrire!**

_**

* * *

Prologue :**_

« C'est absolument hors de question ! » hurla une voix du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur du collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Comprends moi bien Harry, c'est pour ton bien ! » tenta Albus.

« Je refuse d'aller me cacher dans ce putain de manoir avec le père de Draco ! » cria Harry, les objets explosant autour de lui.

« Mr Malefoy est un homme très sympathique et il était de notre côté pendant la guerre… » commença Albus.

« Bien sûr que je sais qu'il était de notre côté mais à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à faire, je refuse d'aller dans ce manoir ! Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul, aux dernières nouvelles, c'est quand même moi qui ai réduit Voldy à l'état de cendres, elles-mêmes réduites à néant ! » acheva Harry, rouge de rage.

« Harry, je sais que normalement tu pourrais te protéger tout seul mais tu es encore blessé et tu viens de te réveiller d'un coma magique de deux semaines ! » expliqua Albus.

« Et alors ? C'est pas un mangemort qui arrivera à me tuer ! » répliqua Harry.

« Peut-être pas un ni une dizaine mais une vingtaine pourrait facilement venir à bout de toi par le nombre et c'est justement ce que le directeur voudrait t'éviter ! Alors pour une fois, tu obéis aux ordres et tu tais ! » soupira Séverus.

« Toi aussi, tu es contre moi, Séverus ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'ils veulent me tuer ? » questionna Harry.

« Nous avons laisser quelques espions dans les troupes de mangemort encore vivants et ils sont sûrs à 100 que des attaques seront menées contre toi ! » répondit Séverus.

« C'est pour toi qu'on a pris cette décision Harry ! » sourit gentiment Rémus.

« Et pourquoi avec Malefoy ? » demanda Harry.

« Il est lui aussi en grand danger, il était le bras droit du seigneur noir alors tu penses bien qu'ils préfèrent le voir mort ! » répondit Rémus.

« Combien de temps ? » soupira Harry.

« Le temps que tu guérisses ! » déclara Séverus.

« Et ça prendra combien de temps ? » questionna Harry en se tournant avec espoir vers Pompom.

« Trois mois minimum et peut-être plus si le traitement n'avance pas assez vite ! » répondit Pompom.

« Quoi ? Mais il m'a fait quoi cet enfoiré pour que ces fichus blessures mettent autant de temps à guérir ? » hurla Harry, brisant de nouveau les fenêtres, réparées par Albus.

« Son épée était enduite d'un poison qui ralentit considérablement les effets des potions de guérison ! » expliqua Séverus.

« Je suis maudit ! De toute façon, j'ai 21 ans alors pourquoi serais-je obligé de vous écouter ? » répliqua Harry en défiant du regard les personnes de la pièce.

« C'est un ordre du ministère de la magie ! » ricana Ginny.

« Je lui ai sauvé la vie et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ? Dis à ton père de ne pas s'approcher de moi avant au moins six mois s'il ne veut pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! » déclara tragiquement Harry.

« Je lui transmettrais ! » sourit Ginny.

« Pourriez vous nous laisser seuls ? » demanda alors Séverus.

Harry lui jeta un regard perplexe mais ne fit aucun commentaire et attendit patiemment que tous les autres sorciers quittent le pièce. Séverus jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation avant de prendre la parole :

« Je sais que tu aimerais faire ce que tu veux maintenant que tu as tué Voldemort mais dis toi bien que tu pourras le faire dans un peu plus de trois mois et que pour l'instant tu n'as qu'à te reposer ! »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Je ne dois plus rien à la communauté des sorciers, j'ai rempli mon rôle sans devenir fou et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Plusieurs mois de cohabitation forcée avec Malefoy ! » ricana Harry.

« Harry… » commença Séverus.

« Ca va, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je vous écoute me dicter ma vie une fois de plus après ces trois mois d'exil forcé ! Et puis, si j'ai pu supporter Draco, j'y arriverais sûrement avec le père aussi ! » sourit Harry.

« Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça ! » sourit à son tour Séverus, il n'arrivait à se laisser aller qu'avec Harry, Draco, Lucius et Rémus.

« Ce serait pas terrible pour mon teint de faire sans arrête la gueule ! Sinon, t'en es où avec Lunard ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca avance ! » ricana Séverus.

« Si tu t'y prends comme avec moi, vous serez ensemble dans plusieurs années ! » rigola Harry.

« Arrête de te moquer ! En parlant de ça, Lucius risque de tenter…! » commença Séverus.

Séverus n'eut pas le temps de finir, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lucius Malefoy, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant avec élégance sur sa robe de satin bleu foncée et les yeux acier brillant d'une drôle de lueur.

« Séverus ! Mr Potter ! » salua Lucius.

Les deux hommes lui rendirent son salut avant qu'Harry ne croise les bras comme pour montrer son mécontentement quand à leur future situation.

« Mr Potter, vous devriez aller chercher vos affaires, Albus vous donnera un portoloin pour vous rendre au manoir ! » sourit Lucius alors que Harry sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher ses bagages.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Séverus quand il n'y eu plus de traces du brun.

« De quoi parles tu ? » questionna Lucius, bien qu'il sache parfaitement de quoi parlait le maître des potions.

« Tu interviens toujours quand on ne t'attends pas, c'est parfois agaçant tu sais ! » reprit Séverus.

« Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser médire sur mon compte avec lui dans les parages, tu sais pourtant ce que je veux ! » ricana Lucius.

« En parlant de ça, nous sommes peut-être amis mais je ne te pardonnerais pas si tu lui fais du mal ! » le prévint Séverus.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne compte pas le laisser filer quand il sera tombé dans mes bras ! » sourit Lucius.

« Il n'est pas facile à atteindre ! » continua Séverus.

« Tu parles par expérience ? » demanda Lucius, ne cachant que très mal une pointe de jalousie.

« On a déjà parlé de ça Lucius, ça remonte à deux ans toute cette histoire alors cesse donc d'être jaloux ou alors fais le avec discrétion ! » soupira Séverus.

« Qui compte venir le voir pendant ces trois mois ? » questionna Lucius pour changer de conversation.

« Ses amis les plus proches, Albus, Minerva, Pompon, Rémus et moi ! » répondit Séverus.

« Mon fils viendra donc, il risque de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, essaie de le caser avant qu'il ne vienne au manoir ! » demanda Séverus.

« Lucius, ton fils s'est déjà fait la quasi totalité des élèves gays ou bi de Poudlard et des résistants alors je pense que pour le caser, ça risque d'être difficile ! » soupira Séverus.

« Il faudra que je règle ça une fois pour toute alors ! » déclara Lucius.

« Harry doit être avec Dumbledore maintenant, tu ferais mieux de retourner au manoir et de le rattraper quand il arrivera, il a toujours détesté les portoloins depuis l'histoire de sa 4ème année ! » expliqua Séverus.

Lucius hocha la tête et transplana, seuls les Malefoy pouvant transplaner jusqu'au manoir, avant de se diriger vers le salon où apparaîtrait Harry. Séverus secoua la tête quand son ami disparut avant de murmurer :

« A nous deux Lupin ! »

* * *

Voilà le prologue, j'espère que vous lirez la suite!

Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Et oui, ce n'est pas une hallucination, je suis belle et bien de retour. Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence prolongée mais ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute. D'abord parce que mon ordinateur ne voulait plus se rallumer donc j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers (chapitres inclus), ensuite il a pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'éteindre toutes les 15 minutes et pour finir mon logiciel word ne marchait plus alors j'ai dû télécharger je ne sais combien d'autres logiciels avant d'en trouver un correct. Je vous prie de m'excuser si vous voyez des fautes car il ne fait pas correcteur d'ortographe.**

**Je m'excuse également pour vos reviews car je ne pourrais pas y répondre individuellement étant donné que je n'ai plus rien et que je ne peux plus le faire dans la présentation. Néanmoins je vous remercie chaleureusement pour tous vos encouragements et encore désolé pour l'attente qu'ont occasionnés mes problèmes.**

**Je vous laisse dès à présent connaître la suite de l'histoire. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**_

* * *

_

" Harry doit être avec Dumbledore maintenant, tu ferais mieux de retourner au manoir et de le _rattraper quand il arrivera, il a toujours détesté les portoloins depuis l'histoire de sa 4__ème__ année ! " __expliqua Séverus._

_Lucius hocha la tête et transplana, seuls les Malefoy pouvant transplaner jusqu'au manoir, avant de se __diriger vers le salon où apparaîtrait Harry. Séverus secoua la tête quand son ami disparut avant de __murmurer :_

_" A nous deux Lupin ! "_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Harry sentit son nombril être comme accroché et se sentit tourné sur lui-même avant que tout ne s'arrête brutalement et qu'il ne perde l'équilibre. Il s'attendait à toucher le sol quand deux bras lui entourèrent les hanches avant de le ramener sur un torse musclé. Harry se tourna lentement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy, qui lui souriait tendrement.

" Je vous remercie de m'avoir retenu Mr Malefoy mais je pense que vous pouvez me lâcher maintenant ! "

" Mais bien sûr ! Nous pourrions peut-être nous tutoyer et nous appeler par nos prénoms étant donné le temps que nous allons rester ensembles ! " proposa Lucius.

" Comme vous…tu veux, Lucius ! " accepta Harry.

Lucius sentit comme un frissonnement dans le dos en entendant le jeune homme dire son prénom avec tant de sensualité.

" Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre ! " sourit Lucius en prenant Harry par la main.

" Je peux marcher seul ! " grogna Harry sans chercher à retirer sa main, provoquant de ce fait un sourire sur le visage de Lucius.

Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre une porte bleue, que Lucius ouvrit, entraînant Harry à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une grande chambre luxueuse avec un grand lit deux places, un bureau, une porte donnant sur une salle de bain et une immense armoire.

" Voilà ta chambre, la mienne est en face. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas ! " sourit Lucius.

Harry regarda partir le blond perplexe, depuis quand Malfoy…non Lucius, était-il aussi gentil avec lui ? Bien sûr il était un espion de l'Ordre mais il ne pensait pas que le blond puisse l'apprécier. Harry soupira doucement en examinant la chambre, elle était vraiment belle, aucun doute là-dessus. Harry se surprit même à penser que ce ne serait peut-être pas si mal de rester avec Lucius dans ce manoir en fin de compte.

" Harry, le dîner est à 19h30, le petit-déjeuner à 9h et le déjeuner à 12h30. Si tu souhaites manger dans ta chambre, préviens un elfe de maison. " expliqua Lucius, adossé au mur de l'entrée de la chambre d'Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit avant de se relever rapidement, une main posée sur son dos et le visage crispé dans la douleur.

" Tu as toujours mal. " constata Lucius en s'avançant doucement vers Harry qui serrait les poings aussi fort que possible, ses ongles tranchant la peau de ses paumes et le sang glissant doucement vers le sol.

" Cet…en…enfoiré…il…s'y…connaissait en…potion ! " siffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

Lucius allongea doucement le brun sur le ventre avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser un seul cri de réclamation, et lui enleva sa chemise. Il fut bouche bée devant la vision du dos d'Harry où un immense tatouage de licorne ailée avait élu domicile, licorne qui le regarda étrangement d'ailleurs, si ce n'était pas une licorne il aurait pu jurer qu'elle lui avait souri. Lucius secoua la tête, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça pour le moment, il fixa la cicatrice rouge sur le dos d'Harry qui partait du bas du dos en arc de cercle jusqu'à sa nuque. Contrairement à ce qu'avait pu penser Voldemort en la lui faisant, elle ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, elle lui donnait un charme sauvage.

" Accio potions de Séverus. "

Lucius attrapa une potion rouge dont il versa une petite quantité tout le long de la cicatrice avant de le masser doucement. Harry sentit lentement la douleur partir et il desserra les dents et les poings, profitant de la douceur des gestes de Lucius. Il ronronna presque quand le massage prit l'aspect de caresses et finit par s'endormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Lucius rigola en voyant le visage paisible du brun, il lui soigna les mains et lui embrassa légèrement la joue avant de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte. Il soupira un bon coup pour se redonner l'allure que se devait d'avoir tout Malefoy avant de descendre dans son salon où il trouva…son fils qui semblait l'attendre.

" J'ai appris qu'Harry devrait rester ici trois mois au minimum…avec toi. " déclara Draco en fixant son père.

" C'est exact. Ce manoir est le plus sûr pour nous deux le temps d'arrêter les derniers mangemorts et pour qu'Harry puisse se remettre de ses blessures. " acquiesça Lucius.

" Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? " demanda Draco.

" Non, mais tu n'auras pas le choix, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. " répliqua Lucius.

" D'abord Séverus et maintenant toi ? Harry est à moi ! " s'énerva Draco.

" Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté Draco. Tu ne veux Harry que parce qu'il est le seul à toujours avoir repoussé tes avances et à n'avoir jamais couché avec toi. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu es son ami, non ? Voudrais tu vraiment gâcher votre amitié juste parce que tu veux tirer un bon coup ? " gronda Lucius.

" Je respecte Harry. " siffla Draco.

" Arrête de te voiler la face. Si tu le voulais autant, pourquoi avoir couché avec toutes ces personnes ? " questionna Lucius.

" Il était avec Séverus ! " répondit Draco.

" Cesse de mentir, Harry n'est plus avec Séverus ni personne d'autre depuis deux ans et toi tu continues de coucher à droite à gauche. " fit Lucius.

" Je… "

" Il est beau, sexy, intelligent et j'en passe mais pour toi ce n'est qu'un challenge, un trophée de plus à ton tableau de chasse et je ne permettrais pas que tu le brises quand tu te seras rendu compte que tu n'es pas amoureux de lui et que tu l'as trompé pendant si longtemps. Alors je te le dis gentiment cette fois Draco, ne tente plus rien auprès de lui. Reste ami avec lui et trouve toi quelqu'un à aimer. " déclara Lucius.

" Tu ne me dis ça que parce que tu le veux aussi. " s'énerva Draco.

" Non, je te dis ça parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ta faute. " répliqua Lucius.

" Alors rassure toi père…tu as un rival en moins. " dit Draco avant de disparaître dans un POP.

Lucius s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se passa la main sur le visage, au moins Draco ne serait plus une menace et il pourrait trouver la personne qui lui fera oublier toutes les autres. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il s'endormit dans le fauteuil. C'est ainsi qu'Harry le trouva le lendemain matin en visitant le manoir où il devrait passé plusieurs mois. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit du blond et l'observa attentivement, Harry avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau même si Draco et Sirius dans sa jeunesse n'en étaient pas loin. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blancs, son visage était aristocratique et ainsi endormi aucune trace d'arrogance ou de mépris n'enlaidissait ses traits, son corps était long et svelte quoique plus épais que celui d'Harry, et ce qui étonnait Harry était le fait qu'il ne faisait absolument pas son âge, alors que son professeur de potions faisait ses 38 ans, lui n'en faisait que 30. Harry reprit ses esprits quelques secondes avant que le blond ne se réveille, se plongeant par la même occasion dans le gris métal des yeux de Lucius.

" Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda Lucius.

" 7h30. " répondit Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à celui de Lucius, sortant un livre sur les potions qu'il commença à lire.

" Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux potions. " fit remarquer Lucius.

" Avant non mais depuis que Sév ne me tue plus du regard à chaque fois que je commence une potion, j'apprécie cette activité. Ca me détend au même titre qu'un bon vol sur un balai. " sourit Harry.

" Que comptes tu faire plus tard ? " interrogea Lucius.

" En fait j'hésite entre avocat et professeur de DCFM. " répondit Harry.

" Ce sont deux disciplines plutôt opposées. Je comprends pour la DCFM mais pourquoi avocat ? " demanda Lucius.

" Depuis que j'ai pris conscience que Voldemort ne cherchait qu'à me tuer et que seul moi pouvait le faire disparaître de la surface de la terre, je me suis rendu compte que tout était truqué dans les procès. Non seulement certains ne sont même pas jugés, comme Sirius, mais d'autres n'ont même pas le droit de se procurer un avocat. " expliqua Harry.

" Être avocat ne suffira pas pour changer tout ça ! " constata Lucius.

" Non mais être celui-qui-a-survécu et celui-qui-a-tué-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom le peut lui. " ricana Harry.

" C'est vrai que tout le peuple sorcier te fait confiance, pourquoi ne pas vouloir devenir Ministre de la Magie ? " questionna Lucius.

" Parce qu'une de mes amies est sur le point d'y arriver et que je la soutiens. " rigola Harry.

" Granger ? "

" Oui, cette fille est tellement brillante qu'elle ne peut que remonter le niveau du Ministère de la Magie et je lui fais entièrement confiance pour ça. De plus, c'est Arthur qui assure l'intérim en attendant et il fait plutôt bien son boulot. " expliqua Harry.

" C'est pourquoi le poste de professeur de DCFM est le plus envisageable ? "

" C'est vrai ! Rémus a pris celui de professeur d'histoire de la magie depuis le départ de Binns pour le monde des morts et attend ma réponse. Si je dis oui, il prendrait ma place un peu plus d'un mois jusqu'à ce que je sois rétabli et qu'il reprenne son vrai poste mais si je dis non, il faut qu'ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre. " répondit Harry.

" Si tu dis oui, tu devrais me supporter en tant que collègue. " souffla Lucius avec amusement.

" C'est toi qui prendrait le poste de professeur de sortilèges depuis la retraite de Flitwick ? "

" Oui, et comme pour toi, Séverus prendrait ma place jusqu'à ce que je puisse venir. " sourit Lucius.

" Tu ne travaillais pas au Ministère ? " s'enquit Harry.

" C'était sur ordre de Voldemort. " répondit simplement Lucius.

" Comment allons nous passer nos journées ? " demanda Harry en soupirant.

" Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce que tu peux faire dans ce manoir. " sourit mystérieusement Lucius.

" Vraiment ? Je ne demande qu'à voir. " sourit Harry.

" Et bien, suis moi ! " dit Lucius avant de se lever.

Harry se leva à son tour et suivit Lucius dans le labyrinthe de son manoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une porte rouge, Lucius l'ouvrit et Harry resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Devant lui, s'étendaient des livres à perte de vue, infiniment plus qu'à Poudlard.

" Et bien, je ne savais pas que tu serais aussi choquée en voyant cela. Tu aurais été Granger, j'aurais compris mais là, c'est moi qui suis surpris. " ricana Lucius.

" Très drôle ! C'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu une bibliothèque aussi grande. " souffla Harry.

" Maintenant tu sais que si tu veux lire, il faut venir ici. Continuons la visite maintenant. " reprit Lucius en fermant la porte et en parcourant de nouveau les couloirs jusqu'à une porte turquoise cette fois-ci.

" Une piscine ? " s'exclama Harry.

" Et un jacuzzi. " acquiesça Lucius.

" Tu as beaucoup d'autres surprises comme celles-là ? " sourit Harry.

" Un certain nombre. " sourit Lucius, amusé.

POP…un elfe de maison venait d'apparaître près des deux hommes, coupant d'un seul coup leur échange.

" Que se passe t-il Misty ? " interrogea Lucius.

" Narcissa Black est dans le salon, elle souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. " répondit l'elfe de maison.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant se demander pour quelles raisons la femme se trouvait ici. Le divorce des Malefoy avait fait les gros titres dans tous les journaux, ils s'étaient livrés une guerre sans merci en ce qui concerne l'argent et leurs possessions. A la fin, Narcissa avait seulement touché une petite prime du Ministère et hérité d'une petite maison car Lucius, lavé de tous soupçons après le témoignage de Dumbledore concernant son rôle d'espion avait récupéré tous ses biens.

" Dis lui que j'arrive. " soupira Lucius, et dire qu'il passait du temps avec Harry et que cette pimbêche venait le déranger.

Il attrapa de nouveau la main d'Harry, qui se laissa faire sans dire un mot, et le raccompagna dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers le salon où son ex-femme était installée.

" Que me vaut l'honneur de te revoir Narcissa ? " ironisa Lucius.

" Lucius…je suis enceinte de trois mois…et j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent… " commença la blonde.

" Tu voudrais que je payes une pension à un enfant qui n'est pas le mien ? " cingla Lucius, un sourcil levé.

" Nous étions encore ensembles lors de sa conception et nous couchions encore ensembles de temps en temps. " répliqua Narcissa.

" Ca veut donc dire que tu me trompais puisque chaque fois que nous couchions ensemble je prenais une potion de contraception. Cet enfant n'est donc pas le mien et il est hors de question que je te paye pour un bâtard. " siffla Lucius.

" Tu me trompais aussi. " s'énerva Narcissa.

" Peut-être mais moi je n'ai mis personne enceinte. " ricana Lucius.

" Normal, tu ne te tapais que des mecs. " cingla Narcissa.

" Les hommes peuvent tomber enceintes sans même utiliser de potions alors ne joues pas à ce petit jeu avec moi et sors de ma maison. " ordonna Lucius.

" Lucius ! " appela Harry qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

" Que fait Potter ici ? C'est ta nouvelle pute ? " cracha Narcissa en voyant le beau brun dans le salon de son ex-mari.

" Vous me le payerez cher pour cette insulte, estimez vous heureuse que je sois pressé. Lucius, tu peux me suivre s'il te plaît ? " demanda Harry.

Lucius avait regardé le court échange en fusillant la femme du regard, de quel droit se permettait-elle d'insulter Harry ? Néanmoins il demanda à Misty de chasser la femme et il suivit Harry en dehors de la pièce. A peine avaient-ils fait un pas hors du champ de vision de Narcissa qu'Harry ne tint plus sur ses jambes et commença à basculer vers le sol. Lucius rattrapa le corps fin à temps et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre. Il installa Harry sur son lit avant de poser sa main sur le visage brûlant du brun.

" Harry, où as-tu mal ? " demanda Lucius.

" D…dos. " articula difficilement Harry.

Lucius retira la chemise d'Harry avant de le retourner sur le ventre et de grimacer au vu de la cicatrice, du sang s'en écoulait et elle était brûlante. Il savait quoi faire car Mme Pomfresh l'avait prévenu de ce qui allait se passer. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le dos d'Harry avant de réciter les paroles que Pomfresh lui avait fait apprendre pour guérir le brun. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le sang cesser de couler et la cicatrice reprendre une couleur et une température normale avant de se lever pour aller chercher des potions mais il ne put faire un pas. Harry avait attrapé sa chemise et le tenait fortement pour qu'il ne puisse pas partir.

" Reste…avec…moi…s'il te plait ! " articula Harry.

Lucius hésita un court un instant mais en voyant les yeux implorants d'Harry, il ne put qu'accepter et il s'installa en position assise sur son lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry s'installe en travers du lit pour poser sa tête sur ses cuisses puis s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres. Lucius n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir un jour se trouver dans cette position avec Harry, une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les cheveux du brun tandis que l'autre se posa naturellement sur la hanche d'Harry et commença à le caresser doucement.

C'est dans cette position qu'Harry se réveilla, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire pourquoi ils se retrouvaient dans cette position avant qu'il ne se souvienne que c'était lui qui avait tout provoqué. Il rougit violemment et se détacha doucement du blond pour ne pas le réveiller et sortit du lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues.

Il sortit de la chambre sans bruits quand un elfe apparut devant lui, le nez quasiment au sol tant il s'inclinait.

" Carmin est désolé de déranger le maître mais maître Séverus est dans le salon et souhaiterait vous voir. " dit Carmin.

" J'y vais. Ne dis rien à Lucius, je pense qu'il a besoin d'un peu de sommeil. " sourit Harry avant de se rendre jusqu'au salon.

" Harry, comment vas tu ? " sourit Séverus en serrant le petit brun dans ses bras.

" Dans l'ensemble ça va, j'ai quelques fois de fortes douleurs mais Lucius est plutôt doué en ce qui concerne la médecine. " répondit Harry.

" Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Il paraît que Narcissa serait passée hier ? " interrogea Séverus les sourcils froncés, il avait toujours détesté la blonde.

" Oui, de ce que j'ai entendu, elle serait enceinte et voulait de l'argent. Par contre si je la revois, je peux t'assurer qu'elle va le sentir passer. " grogna Harry en s'installant dans le fauteuil près de celui de Séverus.

" Elle n'a jamais été très subtile ni intelligente pour une Serpentard. " déclara Séverus.

" Je l'avais remarqué. " soupira Harry.

" Où est Lucius ? " questionna soudainement Séverus, il pensait que le blond serait sans arrêts collé à Harry.

" Il dort. " rigola Harry.

" A cette heure ? Qu'est-ce que vous… " commença Séverus.

" Ne te fais pas d'idée, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre nous, il m'a simplement soigné après une crise et je me suis endormi dans son lit en le retenant par la chemise. " expliqua Harry, les joues légèrement rouges.

" Je vois. " sourit narquoisement Séverus.

" Et toi avec Lunard ? " demanda Harry pour changer de conversation.

" Encore une semaine ou deux et je pense qu'on sera ensemble. " sourit Séverus en se remémorant tout le temps qu'il avait passé à séduire le loup-garou.

" A ce point là ? Tu t'améliores de jour en jour en ce qui concerne la drague on dirait. " se moqua Harry.

" Arrêtes de te moquer… " bouda légèrement Séverus.

" Quoi ? C'est juste parce que j'ai trouvé des parchemins contenant tous tes plans pour me séduire qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble. Sinon, t'en aurais eu pour des mois avant de me faire craquer avec tes plans débiles. " rigola Harry.

" Ce sont des plans de Serpentard. " répliqua Séverus.

" Qui ne convenaient pas tout à fait à quelqu'un qui a failli atterrir dans cette maison. " ajouta Harry.

" Mais Rémus est un pur Gryffondor… " commença Séverus.

" …donc tu as toutes tes chances. " termina Harry avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**Et voilà...alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je ne suis pas trop rouillée ? lol! Reviews please !**


End file.
